Double Trouble
by kathey'ssis
Summary: The continuation of the story 'Unapproved Emotions' Scott and his new wife Laura are finding a few complications with their new life, a big problem turns out to be Laura's other identity.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes: The prequel to this story wasn't well reviewed so I thought I'd just move on. There are more stories in my head than I'll ever be able to put in written form and to make things worse I keep coming up with more. But my daughter likes this story and knew that I started a sequel before I found this fan fiction sight, I've run out of excuses for not finishing it and she is trying to make it worth my while to do so. It will be slow going because I am going to keep up with my other writing some of which I actually hope to get paid for. But I promise to finish this story eventually.**

**Also as a point of interest this story starts where the last one left off so if you haven't read 'Unapproved Emotions' this story might make more sense if you do.**

**Double Trouble**

**Chapter 1**

Scott emerged from the mine one last time. He and his fellow rescuers, who were also his brothers, were so covered with mine residue that they were black and totally unrecognizable. Exhausted Scott still felt a high he had grown accustomed to. The high of knowing he and his teammates and made a difference in the lives of 43 miners. Both men and women who had been trapped when an earth tremor collapsed the opening of the mine sealing them in to what was certain to become their grave.

"Thunderbird one calling base, This is Thunderbird one calling base." Scott called into his radio as he his brother began backing the 'Mole', a specialized piece of rescue equipment, into the cargo bay of Thunderbird two. This was the team's second rescue at the same mine in two weeks. His brother Virgil was still limping from the crushed foot he received the last time. It was necessary to keep him in the mole this time

"This is base, go ahead Thunderbird one. What is your status?"

"All 43 miners are accounted for and above ground." Scott reported as he glanced toward Allen who was aiding the last of the miners onto the bus that would take them to the hospital to receive treatment. "I'm afraid that we'll be back again though there are people here already setting up a plan to get the mine open again."

"Message received," came the weary response over the radio. "I'll inform Penny and see if she can have an influence otherwise."

"FAB Dad, be informed that we should be in rout to base in five minutes."

"Radio in with an ETA as soon as you're in the air," Scott was instructed. "Oh, and your wife called to say she would be late tonight. She said she'd call back to let you know when to come get her."

At first Scott tried to understand the coded message he was sure was being sent then he remembered. Seventy-five hours ago he had married the woman of his dreams in a rushed wedding so that his brother John could attend before he was to return to the space station for an extended tour of duty.

"FAB Dad we'll hurry home," Scott sighed. It wasn't all a dream, still it was. Scott took one more good look at the equipment being loaded and the dirt covering it. There was a lot of work to do to get it all cleaned up and ready for the next mission and with both Brains and Gordon helping John install a new generator in the space station they were already short handed. Dad still needed to take it easy while he finished recovering from a tricky Gall bladder surgery so Scott would have no choice but to pitch in. His honeymoon would just have to wait a little bit longer.

Scott fiddled with his wedding ring under his glove. Everything still felt so unreal, so totally unbelievable.

It all started on a rescue not so different than the one he had just finished. The biggest difference was that he had gone one step further into the danger zone than usual by getting out of the equipment to help lift victims from a basement they had been trapped in. When another collapse closed the opening that had been created and dropped a huge chunk of debris on top of him. He should have been a goner that day and he would have been if it weren't for a feisty medical worker who just wouldn't give up, and wouldn't leave any one behind. Some how she managed to get Scott and seven children through a maze of ancient underground catacombs until the Thunderbirds could find and rescue them. Not all was perfect though, Scott's injuries were severe enough that he couldn't fly or help out on missions for several months. During which time he was convinced to spend some time at a remote medical camp where he could learn how to use some amazing miniature medical treatment devises. It wasn't a total coincidence that the very same medical worker who had pulled him through the tunnels was his teacher at the camp. After spending nearly three months at the side of the rather famous Laura Linstone, Scott returned to full duty with the Thunderbirds but he found that Laura was never far from his mind. After months filled with regret that he had let her disappear and every attempt to find her reaching a dead end Scott nearly gave up. But his father and brothers had noticed something was different about him and during a late night father son talk his father joined in on the search.

When John summoned him to the space station to administer medical treatment Scott learned that he had had Laura's phone number in his medical bag all along. Scott was surprised to learn that his father just happened to be with Laura Linstone when he called for help. However he wasn't surprised that Laura was willing to make a house call to outer space to remove shrapnel from John and treat a problem that had been ignored for far too long.

Dad had received a wake up call of sorts and asked Laura to give the rest of the team physicals to see if there were any other problems that should be treated before a crisis arose. She was honored to be asked and examined them all from head to toe, literally. But not before she helped to rescue Lady Penelope from some kidnappers and Scott and his brothers learned that she had a secret life. Laura had a second identity, one of a spoiled rotten little rich girl who was often front-page news for every tabloid and gossip magazine through out the world. Editors everywhere often increased their circulation with stories of the trouble she had gotten herself in and the reported temper tantrums that proceeded her disappearing for months at a time. The columns told how she would resurface again when she needed her very rich Grandfather to bail her out of whatever trouble she was in.

With this discovery Scott's feelings for Laura were shaken but he soon learned that you can't believe everything you read in the tabloids. The Laura he had gotten to know was the identity created so that she could live the life she loved and be able to make a real difference in the world.

Before Laura was half way through treating the long overdue medical needs of his team Scott knew he couldn't let her just walk out of his life again. He was ready and willing to leave the Thunderbirds and join her in her work so they could be together.

But Laura wouldn't allow it. She knew all too well what Scott meant to the Thunderbirds and what the Thunderbirds meant to the world. Most of all Laura was all to good and denying her own feelings and trying to live her life more by thinking what was best rather than listening to her own heart.

Scott had no idea what brought about her change but when he went after her when she slipped off the island he found his chance to once again work at her side. Working together to treat the victims of a buss accident that left several victims in critical condition it was during a break once all of the patients were stabilized that an exhausted Laura offered a possible solution to their dilemma.

Laura had worked nearly forty-eight hours strait before she returned to Tracy Island with Scott where they made the announcement that Laura had agreed to marry him. Laura planned to commute from Tracy Island to work as a Doctor at a hospital she was going to set up that would serve a group of islands where she hoped to meet the area's needs for a general surgeon. After an all night blitz to pull the wedding off before John had to leave both Scott and Laura were extra exhausted. After they watched Thunderbird 3 lift off they went to Scott's room shut the door and fell sound asleep for the next eight hours. Laura had been awakened by a call from the Island where a patient needed her surgical skills. Before she was dressed and ready to go the Thunderbirds were called into action. Kyrano, Dad's manservant, volunteered to fly Laura to her patient and Scott, Virgil and Allen took on the rescue short staffed.

The next time they set eyes on each other would be only the second time they'd seen each other since they were married.

Scott knew their marriage arrangement wasn't going to be smooth sailing but neither one of them wanted to get in the way of the other's work. Still Scott hadn't been prepared for their work to pull them so far apart, so quickly.

Jeff entered the launch bay for thunderbird one as soon as it was safe to do so. Scott emerged from the jet looking tired and dirty.

"Laura called," Jeff spoke as he watched his son's reaction carefully. "She should be ready to come home by the time you get cleaned up and go get her."

Scott acknowledged his father's statements with a nod of his head as he moved toward the doorway.

"Are you alright to fly?" Jeff asked, "You look pretty beat."

"I'm fine," Scott replied. "It's hard to know how much time Laura and I will have before the next crisis hits. We need to make the most of every minute we can get."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Scott quickly showered and changed then headed to the plane. He felt more awake and relaxed after his shower and was getting more excited by the minute to be with Laura again. As he walked up the plane he was surprised by his father ducking under the wing with a pack slung over his shoulder and a bottle in his other hand. Kyrano was right behind him with a picnic basket and an ice chest on a wheeled dolly.

"What's up?" Scott questioned

Jeff pulled the plane hatch open to reveal other supplies had already been loaded and slung the pack from over his shoulder into the plane. Then stepped out of the way to allow Kyrano to load the things he had before he answered his son.

"You're not going to get a honeymoon staying here on Tracy Island." Jeff started to explain. "Here's all the camping gear you could possible need and enough food for three days. I'm told that Laura's grandfather left her an island between here and where she is now and that it's very deserted." Jeff paused long enough to place the bottle of champagne from his hand to Scott's hands. "Or you know enough geography to find a place of your choosing."

"But we're already short handed," Scott weakly protested in surprise.

"Gordon and Brains will be home in about two hours. We'll be just fine."

Scott holds the bottle of champagne in his hands as a smile grows on his face. "Thanks Dad."

For the next three days Tracy Island was buzzed mid afternoon each day by a familiar plane with questionable pilotage. But all else was mostly quiet only two rescues in the three days.

On the morning of the forth day Scott's voice came over the radio announcing Laura would be making her first landing.

Jeff held his breath as the plane circled the landing area for a fourth time before coming down with a triple bounce and taxied safely to a parking spot. When no one got out of the plane after a while Jeff approached and opened the hatch to hear two people giggling in the cockpit.

"Hi Dad," Scott poked his head around the corner from the passenger seat with a warm relaxed smile on his face. "We're home."

"Thanks for letting us have a vacation," Laura added as she hesitantly pushed a few buttons. "Okay let's get the blocks in place and see if I can do that right" she added as she unstrapped herself and started to get out of the plane.

Scott teasingly squeezed ahead of her and climbed out of the plane just ahead of her then turned and swept her off her feet and spun her around.

Jeff silently grabbed the blocks from the rack and handed them to the other Tracy brothers who had dared to get close to the plane now that it was stopped.

"You two looked like you enjoyed yourselves," Gordon commented with a note of hesitance in his voice.

"Yea we did!" Scott responded absently as he carried his bride from the hanger bay toward the living quarters.

"What did you guy's do for three days?' Alan asked as he started to follow them but his father grabbed him by the shoulder and held him back.

"That's not a question one should ask a couple returning from their honeymoon son." Jeff spoke fatherly.

The newlyweds settled in then Laura checked her e-mail while Scott started their Laundry.

"The hospital units will be delivered next week, I'll need to go to the village and make sure everything is ready." Laura announced to Scott as she sat on the table in the laundry room with her laptop in her lap.

"We'll get you there tomorrow." Scott replied

"The foundation is sending a team to assemble it for us." Laura continued to read her mail.

"That'll be nice," Scott commented as he loaded the sorted clothes into multiple washing machines. "I'll sit down with Dad later and work out the details for your communications stations here on the island so you can get the foundation president off your back."

"Fat chance," Laura scoffed,

"Well at least you can tell him you're married now so he'll quit bugging you about finding someone to share your life with." Scott commented as he turned the washing machines on then turned and rested against one.

"What and let him think he's won?" Laura scoffed again. "He'll just find something else to pester me about. He seems to have appointed himself my father."

"You're not ashamed to let them know about us are you?" Scott questioned.

Laura paused and looked up at him then off in space. Scott knew her well enough to understand that she just hadn't thought about the subject before. After a moment she moved her eyes in his direction with out moving her head.

"No I'm not ashamed of you. A little nervous maybe, I've never wanted anyone I worked with to know anything about my personal life, outside my qualifications as a Doctor." Laura paused again in thought. "I guess we should make some kind of an announcement, I just don't know if I like the idea of doing so with an e-mail, At least not to these guys. What's proper in these maters?"

"I haven't a clue," Scott admitted, "I'll get a wire off to Lady P right away to inquire on that subject." Both Laura and Scott burst into laughter as they each remembered how Lady Penelope tried to run their wedding.

"As far as the People in the Village go, there are still cultural taboos I need to better understand yet. I don't want to make a big announcement just to let them know the reason I don't live near the hospital is because I live with my husband. Is that okay?" Laura offered when she finally got composure.

"That's fine with me. " Scott answered, "After all, you just met all those people a few days before we got married."

"As far as the Foundation goes," Laura continued thinking out loud, "I'm going to be expected to make an actual appearance at the quarterly foundation meeting in London in three months. How do you feel about making an announcement then?"

"I don't know that's a long time, maybe we should do something before then," Scott Questioned.

Laura set her computer down and put her arms around Scott, "What ever you want to do let's do it. I'm not ashamed of you I just don't like dealing with the Foundation on anything other than a professional level especially with Aunt Karin on the Board. Any fear I have of announcing our marriage is just a fear of compromising your cover with the Thunderbirds."

When Onaha walked in with other laundry in need of washing she found the two newlyweds locked in a passionate embrace and decided her load could wait till later.

Scott was awoken the next morning by incoherent mutterings coming from the window. As he blinked the sleep out of his eyes Scott instinctively swept his hand across the bed to confirm that his wife was no longed in bed with him. He then rolled over to see Laura sitting at the window with her laptop in her lap typing like the wind.

"What cha doin," Scott asked as he rolled over in bed to get a better view of his wife.

"Answering my e-mail," Laura answered followed by more incoherent mutterings.

"What's wrong?" Scott asked finally realizing that Laura was cussing in some language or combination of several languages.

"Some nut case is trying to get rich by claiming that he represents me in a copyright infringement case." Laura muttered angrily as she continued to type, "Now I have to get the Lawyer from the Mikealson foundation to file a counter suit and then get Thurman to provide the signed documents in a way to keep him from being arrested for practicing Law with out a license and all this so they can go ahead with an art showing and auction that was arranged three years ago and has already been postponed five times. And it's all probably going to blow up again and require both of me to go to London and deal with this personally." Laura grumbled on and on as she typed each keystroke getting more and more aggressive.

"You might want to ease up on that computer or you're going to break it." Scott counseled with a giggle in his voice. "Any one who didn't know you would be thinking you were ready for a rubber room listening to you talk about the both of you like you do."

"I am ready for the rubber room," Laura growled as she continued to type but her keystrokes were lightening up a little.

"Is there any reason LauraLynn couldn't just have an accident and never be heard from again?" Scott asked thinking that should be the best way to deal with things.

Laura's hands froze in mid keystroke and she turned to stare at Scott. There was a moment of silence as Scott inwardly laughed at his wife.

"With you're grandfather gone is there any reason to Keep LauraLynn around?" Scott questioned.

"But how do I do that without a body."

"People are declared legally dead all the time just because they can't be found. It takes a few years but for you that shouldn't be a problem just stop showing up." Scott chatted on as he sat up in bed and smiled at his wife.

Just then the chime on Laura's computer announced another e-mail had just arrived and she turned her attention to it.

"That works," Laura said after a thoughtful response to what she read. "They have everything under control I'll just let them take care of things."

Laura then playfully tackled Scott and the two of them wrestled together until an alert sounded and Scott had to run for the launch silos.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Once the word came back that the thunderbirds were closing down their accident scene Jeff flew Laura over to the island so she could do some of her work.

The weather was less than perfect so Jeff chose to pilot the plane himself instead of turning the controls over to a student flyer. Laura appreciated his decision and pulled out her lap top computer to distract herself from the frequent bouncing in the plane.

"Uh oh," Laura quietly commented as she read a new e-mail.

"Is something wrong?" Jeff responded to Laura's mumbling.

"Karin Phillips is coming," Laura answered her father-in-law, "she wants to know if she can stay with me while she's here."

"You mean at Tracy Island?" Jeff questioned with an ounce of alarm.

"Oh no!" Laura answered, "That's not what's going to happen, these people need to do this assignment to understand what my world is like. She will be staying with the rest of the workers."

Jeff let out a silent sigh of relief as he watched Laura type the message, 'I'm afraid that it will not be possible for you to stay with me but I will do my best to find some suitable accommodations for you while you are working here.'

Guests were not something that their secret life style accommodated very well.

"Are you worried about spending time with your Aunt Karin?" Jeff asked as he maneuvered the plane through yet another sudden down draft.

"Just enough to make sure we are not working in the same area while she's here," Laura answered. "I'm sure I can handle her and keep my identity safe in short periods of time. She'd never dream of her spoiled little niece living in this part of the world. That will give me the upper hand."

Once they were on the ground Laura showed her relief of having survived yet another flight. "I guess you were right when you said I just need the right pilot." Laura complimented her father-in-law as she got out of the plane. "There is no reason for you to hurry off you can stay here as long as you want at least until the wind dies down a little."

"I can handle it," Jeff responded, "I have work to do back on Tracy Island."

Laura waved and was off with her medical bag slung on her shoulder and her lap top tucked under her other arm. Jeff watched her make her way up the trail that led from the air field to some place over the hill. When she had descended out of sight he started the plane and after radioing home lifted off and was on his way.

Laura called hours later asking if Scott was home yet, when she was told that he was still an hour or so out she just asked that he give her a call as soon as he got home because there was something she needed him to do.

When Scott returned he was given the message then made the call. His face turned suddenly serious as he listened to what Laura was telling him and then he went straight to his room leaving the clean up to his brothers.

A few hours later Scott was in his father's office needing his father's help to purchase a building plot near where the hospital would soon be assembled so Laura could begin constructions of simple native type housing for all the staff that would be coming, including Karin Phillips. It would only take a crew of natives two days to build the structures out of bamboo poles and palm fronds. Cots to place in them would be delivered with the staff members when they arrived. Boy was Karin Phillips in for a rude awakening.

The next two weeks were hard on Scott as Laura called late on several nights saying that she needed to be back early in the morning and might as well just stay the night. When they were together there were frequent interruptions from younger brothers that just didn't understand what it meant to be a newlywed.

Scott spent one night with Laura but that wasn't going to work to do that very often if Scott was going to be on call 24-7.

Laura kept assuring Scott that once the hospital and surgical center was up and running she would have more time to spend with him and when the cubical parts arrived she spent the first day with the assembly team then took three days off to spend on Tracy Island. On her first day the thunderbirds got a rescue call. While Scott was gone Laura sketched out separate living quarters for her and Scott that would face away from the existing compound but tied in so that Scott could respond from their home when a rescue call came in. She also included a small clinic to meet the needs of the Thunderbirds and to give her space to continue designing the medical equipment that she was so famous for. Laura also sketched out her new communications center and needed help. How could she insulate it and where could she put it so that the responses of the thunderbirds would never be compromised. She was talking her designs over with Brains when the rest of the team returned.

After a throwing her arms around her husband's neck Laura helped ready the units for the next call then she and Scott walked off hand in hand.

When dinner time rolled around Alan volunteered to go get Scott and Laura but his father stopped him and instead took a tray of food to Scott's room leaving it on the floor after simply knocking on the door. He ran interference later when he heard Virgil suggest that Scott might want to play pool with them and noticed the tray was still on the floor but the food was gone, replaced with a note that simply said, 'Thanks Dad'.

The next morning at breakfast Brains commented that he had some suggestions for Laura's communications room and Jeff said he'd go get she and Scott in an hour or so. Moments later the two of them came jogging by having completed a lap around the island.

They were just setting down in Jeff's office to talk over the plans and options when Laura's phone rang.

"Tell her I'll be there in three days." Everyone heard Laura respond. Then after a moment of silence, "All right put her on and I'll talk with her."

"Hello Mrs. Phillips how can I be of service?

"Yes I'm sure our accommodations are not up to your standards but they are the best the people we serve have to offer. You will notice that many of the people around you don't even have living quarters as nice as the ones that have been provided you and your fellow staff members.

"I am taking care of some personal business and working on my communications system for the next two days, and then I have appointments on the other two islands to help them set up their new clinics. I should be able to meet with you for a couple of hours the day after that.

"Is this a matter of life and death? Then that is the best I can do, I'll see you in three days. Let me speak with Max again please.

"Hi Max, Yea this is going to be a big adjustment for all of these board members when they come out into the field but that's just why they need to come. Offer Mrs. Phillips my accommodations if she would prefer and I'll see you in three days." With that Laura folded her phone in half and let out a deep sigh, "Well it's started,"

She then turned her attention back to the plans they were working on.

Scott thought about Laura's accommodations near the hospital, a simple lean-to with only three walls her bed a pile of dried leaves tucked in by a tarp and covered with a double wide sleeping bag. The new huts though not the Hilton were a lot nicer and Scott was hoping that Laura would be able to move in to one of them once the assembly crew had finished with their work and moved on.

The next day Scott flew Laura to London where they placed Scott's name on Laura's financial accounts and signed other contracts that would enable Scott to perform his half of their marital partnership. He then returned home delivering Laura to the first of her two appointments on the way. Their good bye was long and passionate; they knew it would be several days before they would again be in each other's arms so they drew the good-bye out as long as they could.

A day and a half later a boat delivered Laura to the emergency dock that would serve the new nearly assembled hospital just a hundred yards away. Throwing the strap of her medical bag over her shoulder Laura walked up the hill eyeing the new hospital with a smile of admiration. As she stood near the corner of the surgical wing resting one hand on her medical bag and the other on her hips as she took in the view.

"Excuse me,,, Miss Linstone?" Laura heard behind her and turned to see who was addressing her. "I'm Karin Phillips; we spoke on the phone a few days ago."

Standing before Laura was a woman who's beauty parlor hair style was falling out in the humidity and clinging to her dusty sweat covered face, her apron was splattered with flour and catsup as well as other things that Laura didn't care to identify her dress wasn't totally spared by her apron. Her nylons were full of runs and her stylish pumps were covered with mud.

"Yes," Laura moved quick to get the conversation in perspective. "You said something about needing to meet with me about an urgent matter, I just need to let Mel over there know that I'm here, can I get with you in say five minutes?"

"Yes," Karin was surprised with the five minute meeting. "Yes of course I can meet with you then."

"Where would you like me to meet you?" Laura asked.

"Ah, I guess you don't have any kind of an office or conference room?" Karin asked looking around as she did.

"Oh no nothing like that around here."Laura answered taking a quick look around. "There's a nice log in the meadow near the staff quarters that we could sit on while we talked would that work for you?"

"Ah, I guess, sure if there is no other place to go," Karin seemed hesitant.

"There should be an operating room available in another day or so if you'd rather wait." Laura toyed with the CEO of Mikealson enterprises with the straightest face she could handle.

"No, the log will be just fine; I'll meet you there in five minutes." Karin gave in and Laura moved off to make her presence officially known. But mostly she needed that time to get her game face on. Not because she was talking to her aunt but she had to keep from laughing at Mrs. Phillips who was so totally out of her element that it was hilarious to see her.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

After checking in Laura grabbed a sandwich and ate it as she made her way to the log. It was about three minutes after she arrived there that she saw Karin Phillips approach, she had taken the time to change her clothes and try to freshen up. Still as she walked toward Laura she was wiping the sweat from her neck with a handkerchief with one hand and trying to tuck her hair back into place with her other hand. Laura had to chuckle but worked hard not to let it show.

When Karin Phillips reached the log, Laura chewed her last bite of lunch as she motioned for Karin to have a seat.

Laura watched respectfully as Karin lay her handkerchief down on the log and then sat on it.

"Thank you for meeting with me," Karin started in her very best CEO posture, "I'm learning just how busy you really are while I've been here."

"I'm sorry that I couldn't meet with you when you first called but I was some distance away from here and in the middle of another meeting that was also important." Laura countered. "Are you the first of the board members to come out into the field to roll up your sleeves?"

"Yes I am," Karin answered, "Most of the board think you are asking a bit too much of them but I am beginning to realized just how separated we are from the work that we represent I think I will be able to convince them to do their time with my report at the next board meeting. Are you going to be able to participate in the next meeting?"

"I'm working on it, and I hope so, but at this moment I can't make any real commitment," Laura answered, pleasantly and respectfully. "It is agreed that I have another month to get myself established."

"Yes Of course," Karin responded apologetically. "One thing I've learned in the last few days is how much has to be done. In our world you don't have to build the roads just to get your building materials to the sight"

Laura could see that Karin was truly getting her eyes opened and was even more sure that each of the board members needed to roll up their sleeves in the field, she just hoped that they all wouldn't be trying to do it here on Laura's chosen base.

"That's for sure right now I'm trying to find a communications system in this area that I can connect with but it looks like I may have to have one built before I can set up my own communications office." Laura answered feeling relieved that someone at the corporate office was beginning to understand.

"Are you planning to build it here on the island?" Karin asked with true interest.

"Before I can decide that I still have some technical difficulties to work through, I've got a friend helping me with that now. It's hard to say what's going to happen at this point."

"Before we get too far afield I need to confess that I have an ulterior motive of being here right now," Karin started to inform Laura of her purpose for the meeting. "We were hoping that we could call on one of your other skills to help us with what I believe will be a major fund raiser for the foundation."

"Other skills?" Laura sat up in confusion and slight panic, "What other skills."

Karin Smiled, "After my father passed away several weeks ago it was discovered that he had a small collection of your artwork." Karin reveled, "You are truly a remarkable artist. I've seen some of the diagrams for the equipment that you have designed so I'm not too surprised but I have never seen your other art until after my father passed away."

As Karin continued Laura thought back on the sketches she had sent her grandfather as she listened to Karin's proposal. "There was no mention of them specifically in his will but my sister, Kathryn, feels that if we had an art show and auctioned them off at the end that it would be a very large monetary donation for the foundation. As a family we would like to do that in memory of our father and this wonderful foundation that he started."

Laura stared at Karin in disbelief. The truth, that Karin didn't know, was that her father Martin Mikealson, did not start the Mikealson foundations, Laura did, using the trust fund she received from her father who was killed when the Helicopter he was taking the family for a ride in exploded when an added test engine was incompatible with the original. The only reason Laura survived was because she had an ear infection at the time and was left behind because flying would have been way too painful for her.

Laura herself had started the foundation with the desire to get around the problems similar organizations had that she felt were costing lives. And she did so in honor of her father Mike Mikealson. But after an extended hiatus, to deal with pneumonia contracted after a near drowning, Laura agreed to let her grandfather help with the corporate organization and other business communications and he agreed to let her return to the field work she had grown to love and where she was doing so much good. He also agreed to keep secret that Laura Linstone now Dr. Laura Linstone and LauraLynn Mikealson, his spoiled rotten and believed troublemaking granddaughter were in truth the same person. A secret he took with him to the grave. Well except for the letter and photo chips he gave to Mr. Tracy just before he died.

"I don't understand," Laura spoke, "the only picture I did was the one that was copied for the foundation charter. Anything else I sent to him could only have been charcoal sketches that I wrapped around the equipment deigns I sent in to protect them. They were all on recycled packaging or exam table paper nothing worthy of being framed let alone auctioned off." Laura exclaimed in true surprise.

"You'd be surprised what a good framer can do with material such as that and the fact that they are all on recycled brown paper with all its smoothed out wrinkles just adds to its authenticity and intrigue." Karin continued to sell the idea.

"You can't really believe anyone would pay enough for them to justify the cost of framing do you?" Laura honestly questioned.

"There has already been a six digit offer made for any picture that depicts the Thunderbirds." Karin confirmed.

"How much!" Laura nearly fell off the log she was sitting on. "Did you say six figures? For a single sketch? On crumpled paper? Laura continued to exclaim as Karin just smiled widely and nod her head.

"That would build six hospitals like the one we're assembling here and vaccinate every child with in a hundred miles of each one." Laura continued to exclaim with her eyes so wide in shock that she couldn't see anything that wasn't already in her own mind.

"For a single sketch?" Laura continued after a momentary pause.

"For a single sketch," Karin confirmed grinning at the stunned woman next to her, "And the price could go up significantly if two or more interested bidders go against each other."

"WOW!" Laura exclaimed once again then sat silent contemplating what she had just been told.

"So what is it you want from me?" Laura asked.

"First of all we feel we need your permission to go ahead with our plans." Karin explained.

"Permission? Permission!" Laura was still talking in exclamations, "I thought those things had been tossed in the trash years ago, I don't even remotely remember what they were sketches of. If you think you can do any good at all with them go ahead. Yeah, by all means go right ahead!"

"WOW," Laura rambled on in disbelief, "Six Figures for a crumpled piece of brown paper! Unbelievable."

"We were also hoping," Karin continued, "That you might have more of these sketches stashed away somewhere that you might be willing to donate to the cause. We also wondered if you might be willing to do a few more."

Laura studied the features on Karin Philips face as she contemplated the request being made of her. Six figures, she screamed inside her head again. And silently she listed all the philanthropic good that could be done with the kind of money Karin was talking about. Laura was sure that once she got the nations of the world to form their own committees to solve their own problems the money would go even farther.

"It will take me a couple of days to get back to where my sketches might be stored. I know several of them have been destroyed over the years. I've used several of them to start fires to keep warm and cook over myself." Laura broke her silence. "I really have no idea what I have or what condition they might be in. As far as making more sketches, I've never been one to draw on demand. I kind of have to be in the mood with nothing else pulling at me before I'm able to sketch anything. I've never tried to draw on request. I'm not sure I'd even know what to start with or what to begin drawing. I assume that you would like these new sketches to be on something other than crumpled brown paper. I don't have ready access to more suitable materials."

"Your choice of materials is part of the charm and appeal of your portraits but if you wanted to say use some native materials like paper made from bamboo of other material from areas where you have worked that would be of value also." Karin explained a market and world that Laura really knew nothing of or had any real understanding in. Even her alter ego LauraLynn had an agent that dealt with all of her so called masterpieces.

"There is already a demand for sketches depicting the Thunderbirds," Karin continued. "It is common knowledge that you have worked beside the Thunderbirds on several occasions."

"Had my bacon saved by the Thunderbirds is more like it." Laura cut in, "The closet I've ever come to working beside them is during the terrorist attack in South Africa last year and that was only one injured member of their team so that doesn't even count really."

Laura sighed and looked out at the ocean around them to think for a moment. Finally she turned back to Karin Phillips for more information by which to make a decision on.

"Just how many sketches are you wanting?" Laura asked.

"Well," Karen began, "There are nine that we have found so far among my father's possessions. My Sister Kathryn who is the expert on this kind of thing has suggested twenty to thirty but we will accept all that you're willing to donate. We could always hold a few back and make this an annual auction."

"If you intend to make this an annual event you're going to have to come up with more artists than just me. It would take me several years to complete that many."

Laura looked out at the waves again as she thought. Sketches of the Thunderbirds could be a touchy subject and she wouldn't even think of doing anything that might compromise the security of the Thunderbirds no matter how much money it could bring in for her work. She would have to get her father-in-laws input before she committed to anything.

"I will be visiting the family friend who is temporarily storing my trunks in a day or so depending on how long it takes me to take care of things here." Laura began to state what she was willing to do. "I'll go through my stuff then and see what I can find. As far as any new stuff, I just can't make any promises. I'm not sure I can draw anything right now with trying to get a place to live set up a surgical center and a communications system to be able to participate in board meeting, not to mention all the work I need to do for my new board position. That's going to take several years to get up and running the way it will be most productive. I just don't know if I have it in me to draw. When do you want these by and where and how should I send them?"

Karin and Laura talked for over an hour and decided that it would be best to use the Foundation delivery system to get the drawings back to her and a target date was set for three weeks away so they could get them framed and ready for when Laura was scheduled to make a personal appearance in London for Foundation business.

Laura had to call the meeting with Karin Phillips to an end when it was time to head off for her next meeting with the combined governments for the four islands what would be serviced by the hospital under construction.

As Laura walked the four and a half miles to the meeting sight she looked around to make sure no one could over hear her then picked up her cell phone and called Scott.

"I honey I'm thinking of you," Laura started when Scott picked up the phone. "How's it going?"

"Everything's great here," Scott's smile could be heard through the phone, "We're using the mole to dig the access tunnel through to our new living quarters. We should be through in about an hour then it should only take a week to get our house constructed. Me and the guys are racing to see if we can get it built before you get the Hospital up and running."

"You're going to have to hurry," Laura bantered back, "they're laying in the patient rooms and nurses' station now. They'll be done here in two days then all we have to do is move in the equipment and calibrate before we open our doors for business.

"Sounds like you've already scheduled your first surgery." Scott commented.

"Maybe," Laura admitted, "I'd like to get the guy a little more stable first though so we'll have to see. I've met with several cleft pallet problems on all four of the islands but I'm hoping to get a specialist in here for those. I also hope they will be willing to do some of the other plastic surgery that really needs to be done here."

"When do you think you'll be able to come home?" Scott asked missing his wife.

"Well it better be soon. Karin Phillips has made a proposal that I need to get your Dad to weigh in on." Laura started to inform Scott. She then told him of her meeting and what was asked of her.

"I thought of announcing that I was a newlywed," Laura finished her account of the meeting, "But I didn't dare make an announcement without talking to you first. Things could be a little touchy here."

They agreed that Scott would pick Laura up in the morning and then continued to talk about this and that until Laura arrived at the sight for her next meeting.

Laura's meeting lasted till the wee hours of the morning and was getting nowhere due to interisland politics and commerce conflicts. Laura finally blown a whistle to get everyone's attention then proceeded to tell them what needed to be done for the medical welfare of the four islands and when they had reached an understanding on those matters Laura excused herself telling them to go ahead and fight out the rest of their issues without her.

Rather than walk all the way back to her canvas lean-to Laura made her way to the small air field on the island and stretched out in the tall grass to get a few hours of sleep before the sun rose.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

When Scott circled the landing strip he could see Laura doing her martial art style exercises near the landing strip. Once he landed Laura had her bag over her shoulder and was ready to board the plane before Scott could taxi to her location.

When Scott stopped the motor and then got out of the plane the two of them just smiled at each other in silence for a few minutes before Laura walked around Scott and placed her bag behind the seats. After a passionate kiss Laura then proceeded to perform a preflight check surprising Scott by remembering everything she needed to do with out any prompting.

The flight to Tracy Island was uneventful as Laura listened to every instruction Scott gave her and made the adjustments he asked of her. She had to circle twice before she was ready to bring the plane down but she made an impressive two touch landing, an improvement over her first landing. After a quick shower Laura met Scott and his father with a large roll of crumpled brown packaging paper covered with charcoal sketches.

Most of the sketches were of the children that had stolen Laura's heart over the years. Some of them maimed, some of them she was not able to save. It was part of Laura's self therapy to sketch the ones she lost and to make their faces looking healthy and full of laughter. Especially in the early years before she started the Mikealson Foundation.

There were only three sketches that had any depiction of the Thunderbirds. The first was of the first time the Thunderbirds came to an area where Laura was working. It was a mine cave in and Laura had marveled at the magnificent machinery and especially Thunderbird 2. The sketch showed what she saw from a mountain ridge around four miles away from the mine. This was when she had drawn the first sketches of a flying clinic that looked similar to thunderbird 2 only with the medical niceties that would fit with her line of work.

The next two were a depiction of the time the Thunderbirds pulled her from a sinking boat, but not before she got a lung full of sea water that led to a nasty case of pneumonia. These pictures were actually sketched with color pencils on large disposable bath mats from the hotel she stayed at while she was recovering in the Mediterranean. There was much more detail in these sketches and one was significantly larger than most of the others, this one was actually spread out over four bath mats that had to be arranged together, all due to the amount of time she had to spend recovering before she could return to the field.

Once the Mikealson foundation was legally registered she had the power to make changes that made a difference from then on a majority of her sketches were designs for medical devices that made her work possible. Still there were times when she had thoughtful quiet times near a fire where she had a ready supply of charcoal.

There were a lot of sketches to go through and Laura wasn't sure what she should be looking for or where to start.

It was Jeff who suggested that Laura pull out her rolls of exam table paper and see if there was anything there that she might want to include. He had seen a few of her sketches when he was looking over her diagrams for her medical clinic boat.

Scissors were applied to the rolls and by the time dinner was served six rolls of exam table paper were in pieces and in three piles; Old designs that had been improved so were there fore worthless, new and in progress designs, and sketches.

Jeff was willing to supply a paper tube for the active designs and another for the old designs. He convinced Laura to hang on to them for future references and for what ever historic value they might someday have.

After dinner Laura took her first solo flight and brought the plane down for a perfect landing. After excited hugs and a few deep relaxing breaths all of Tracy Island gathered together to decide which sketches Laura should donate to the foundation art show and auction.

The first to get everyone's attention was a ten foot section of Exam table paper that contained six action sketches of Scott. This was new to everyone there except Jeff and Scott and Jeff wanted very much to keep each one and frame them. He had no idea where he would hang them just yet but he was very inamorata of them. Still he had other reasons to request they not be submitted to the art show.

"I don't think it would be wise to donate that one," Jeff started, "It is a wonderful likeness of Scott but it is of him in his uniform and that could compromise our security."

"Absolutely," Laura agreed quickly, "that one can't go but one of these others might be a good prequel to Scott and I announcing our marriage." Laura looked around, "That's just a thought." She added.

"Are you suggesting that we announce our marriage at the Art Show?" Scott questioned.

"It's an idea; I know their going to want me to be there, they're trying to time the showing during the two weeks I'm supposed to be at my post in person." Laura answered, "What do you think?"

Laura looked at Scott who was clearly thinking about what she had suggested.

"So you know the exact date of this art show?" Scott finally asked.

"I don't know, I think It's still in the planning stages but sometime about three months from now." Laura responded then anticipating Scott's thoughts, "You're right we should make some kind of an announcement before then. Have you contacted Penelope for her advice yet?"

"Yes as a matter of fact I did," Scott answered with a puzzled smile, "She was suggesting that I come along when you go to London for you're required 'in person' time. She said she would throw a big event in our honor at her place. But I think I prefer the Art show myself." Scott declared.

"Me too, I think," Laura countered, "It will be much less-"

"Yes, Much less Lady P," Scott cut her off. "I'll just let her know that's what we prefer to do."

"Knowing Penny," Jeff giggled and shook his head, "She'll plan the big event anyway so you might as well just give in to the idea."

Getting back to the selection process they all agreed that the sketch from the medical camp of Scott supporting a young boy on his shoulders who had had his leg amputated was a safe choice along with the one of Scott racing off with a newly delivered baby. Jeff remembered that day and how the whole camp followed him with their eyes and listened anxiously for the first cries that needed help in coming.

With a pair of scissors they were separated from the rest and the rest rolled up and set aside. Then they took the next one on top of the pile of sketches and as Laura turned up her nose the rest of the fans on Tracy Island voted that it should be sent to the Art show. The same with the next two and then as the sketch was moved to the 'send in,' pile Onaha let out a loud shocking gasp.

Every one turned to Onaha to see her covering her mouth with her hands as tearful eyes were fixed on the next sketch on the pile.

"What is it Onaha?" Jeff asked as Kyrano moved quickly to his wife's side and placed his arms around her. He too had his eyes fixed on the next sketch in the pile.

"That is a picture of our son." Kyrano finally spoke for his wife.

The whole family had heard the story of how Onaha and Kyrano's son had died of cholera when Laura was on one of her first out of the country assignments. The supplies of medication were too low and subsequent shipments were confiscated before they arrived for resale on the black market. As a result many died that shouldn't have. That was before the organization of the Mikealson foundation and one of the reasons the foundation was organized.

With out saying a word Laura walked over and picked up the sketch made on once crumpled brown paper and respectfully carried it over to Onaha and Kyrano.

"It's yours and if there are any more like it in the pile they're also yours." Laura held the sketch forward for Onaha to take, "I only wish your son was here to look at it with you." Laura added with emotion in her voice.

The supply transportation issue was one of the first Laura dealt with once the foundation was formed. She now had a growing list of pilots who will see to it that the supplies get dropped right where they were needed. The Thunderbirds were on that list, but Laura intended to hold them back until all else failed to meet her needs.

Through the pile they went realizing early in the process that they were choosing way too many and so they turned back to the ones already selected and thinned them out a little more.

Laura was quick to suggest that the sketches done on wrinkled brown package paper should just be thrown away but everyone was quick to stop her because the work was so enjoyable to look at.

Two hours later they were still in total disagreement as to which ones should go to the art show and Laura just collapsed on the sofa in exasperation.

"Look, lets just send them all and let Aunt Kathryn figure it all out. She's got the eye for this sort of thing and she knows what the people that are going to be bidding on them want to see. She needs something to do anyway."

Laura looked around the room at all the piles of paper and groaned, "I should have cleaned all this stuff out years ago. I can't believe I've kept all this junk."

"Well if their going to get as much money for the foundation as Mrs. Phillips says they will it's a good thing you didn't." Scott added with a giggle as he helped to restack all the sketches so that they could be rolled back up.

Laura got up and collected the tubes with various designs in them and picked up the remaining four portraits of Scott in action.

"Well if they can do any good at all with them, they're welcome to them," Then holding the rolled up sketches of Scott up in the air. "Is anyone interested in taking these off my hands?"

"I'd love to have them," Jeff quickly volunteered.

Laura just handed them over declaring," They're yours."

Rather than roll the sketches to be donated, Onaha produced two large pieces of cardboard which she had wrapped in clean white paper and the sketches were stacked neatly and sandwiched between them then tied with packing string.

When that was done Jeff looked Laura over to judge her level of fatigue before asking.

"Dr. Linstone?"

"This must be bad news if you're calling me Dr. Linstone," Laura joked, "I thought we were family now."

Jeff sighed and shook his head. "There are times I still forget that of you. Sorry." Then changing his tune, "Laura, we have some test readings that are posing a problem for your current designs for your communications system. Do you have the energy to talk things over with Brains and myself?"

"That sounds important enough that we should have talked about it before we looked at crumpled paper," Laura half scolded her father-in-law. "I assume Scott is invited to this meeting."

"I'll finish tying up these pictures," Onaha volunteered, "You go along and take care of business." With that Onaha quickly started stacking the sketches and smoothing them out carefully on one piece of cardboard and Laura knew she would do a better job than herself because Onaha saw something special in them where Laura just saw crumpled paper that had helped her work through feelings and frustrations over the years.

Hand in hand she and Scott entered Jeff's office with Brains bringing up the rear holding his electronic notebook and a grim look on his face.

"Okay let's here it in a language that's as close to English as you can get Brains." Laura started and she sat on the sofa against the wall.

"The radio frequency you will need for your work with the foundation, interferes with our connections with Thunderbird 5." Brains began and Laura was grateful he was just putting it on the line. "There is technology that will straighten that out but it will also make thunderbird transmissions tractable and therefore compromise our security. "

"Okay, I get the picture," Laura stopped Brains from continuing, "I can't put the communications center here at the house. Will it work anywhere on the island?"

"In a word," Brains stammered and hummed around before finishing his thought, "No."

"So I guess we better plan to put it somewhere near the hospital." Scott quickly assessed the situation.

"Is there any other solution?" Laura asked. "Space is so limited around the hospital and there is already evidence that we will need to expand with in the first five years. Just how far away from Tracy Island does it need to be to be completely safe?"

"At least 25 miles away," Brains answered. "I have a preliminary design here for platform in the ocean that could be tethered to the ocean floor and might serve the needs pl-plus if it is with in forty miles from Tracy Island it could offer a diversion that would increase the security of International Rescue." Brains showed signs of excitement.

"This looks fine and all but how does it handle the waves? I think I would get mighty seasick on that kind of a platform. What about some kind of a portable communications system like the one I was using when Scott called me to help with John? Could we set up a relay tower somewhere and bounce it off another satellite?"

"We can help you out with that and the trunk we would put together for you will be a lot smaller than the one you have now and have a lot more capabilities, including video conferencing." Jeff answered her questions, "But in order for it to work properly you're going to have to have some pretty tall relay towers and a satellite hook up like thunderbird five."

"But I can't use Thunderbird five without compromising your security? Wait a minute did you say with in forty miles?" Laura questioned with the gears in her brain clearly turning.

"Tha-that's r-r-right." Brains answered affirmatively.

"Just how far away is the island my grandfather gave me?" Laura turned to Scott for an answer.

Scott thought a minute, "Thirty one point five at the closest shore line fifty six something to the far coast." He answered with a smile.

"Is it really that big?" Laura challenged

"Yea it is." Scott confirmed. I measured it while I was giving you your first flying lessons.

"Couldn't we put the relay towers on the island and contract with some satellite company like the foundation is going to do? I could probably get hooked up with the same satellite company." Laura asked looking at everyone in the room one at a time.

"And bill the connections fees to the foundation," Scott added with a smile.

"Well yeah!" Laura added while rising and lowering her eyebrows at her husband in a playful manner that gave Jeff the idea that they were losing her attention.

"I think you've come up with a very workable solution," Jeff moved to finish the meeting, "If you'd like we can probably works something out with that arrangement to make the Mike Make Work sight more accessible everywhere your foundation works."

Scott, Brains and Jeff talked a few things over using technical terms and when they noticed Laura hadn't added any input for a while they all turned to find her sleeping with her head rolled against the back of the chair she was sitting in.

With a smile the meeting was ended and Scott carefully slipped one arm around Laura's shoulders and another under her knees and lifted her into his arms. She moaned slightly and snuggled in putting her arm on Scott's shoulder and moving her head closer on his shoulder. The newlywed husband and wife then made their way to their room.


End file.
